


The Other Three Hundred Sixty Four

by tormalyne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tormalyne/pseuds/tormalyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are three hundred and sixty-four days when you might get un-birthday presents, and only one for birthday presents, you know. " - Lewis Carroll</p><p>(Or, tumblr fic meme round up. Happy birthday, Kise!)</p><table>
  <tbody><tr><td>1. Kise and Kasamatsu and a magazine spread.</td>
<td>4. Kise and Akashi and lumpy handmade gifts.</td>
</tr>
  <tr><td>2. A mysterious sunflower.</td>
<td>5. Aomine, Kise, and Kagami do Hogwarts.</td>
</tr>
  <tr><td>3. Kise and Kuroko do Space Jam.</td>
<td> 6. Kise, Kuroko, Kasamatsu and being spoiled.</td>
</tr>
</tbody></table>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For [Ai's](http://aiwritingfic.tumblr.com) prompt of "Shalala~"

“Kise! What the hell is this?”

Kise looked up from tying his shoe; the rest of the team in various states of undress in the locker room all paused what they were doing to unsubtly watch their irate captain stalking over to their ace, waving a- was that the magazine with Kise’s latest photo spread? It totally was! Kise beamed.

“Senpai,” he said brightly, “I didn’t know you kept track of my work.”

Kasamatsu scowled and used the magazine to thwap Kise over the head. Kise hunched his shoulders down and made a sadly injured face up at Kasamatsu’s unsympathetic glower.

“Idiot, you were supposed to be resting last week, not playing on a pulled muscle!”

Kise had to think a second. Oh, right, that spread included a get-to-know-you part of the interview, and he’d shown off a couple trick shots for his fans.

“It was only a few shots?” He didn’t think Kasamatsu was going to buy it no matter how earnestly contrite he looked, but he did his best. If the way Kasamatsu’s expression only turned stormier, he would say it wasn’t working at all.

“Laps!” Kise winced but dutifully climbed to his feet with an obediently mumbled "yes, sempai."

Kasamatsu’s parting “And if I catch one hint of anyone singing this stupid Shalala song…” followed him outside threateningly. Kise blanched and ran a little faster. His fans had already started asking when he was putting out a single.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anon's prompt of "sunflower"

When Kise opened his locker for morning practice, there was a single, solitary sunflower lying across his sneakers, the stem wrapped in a damp paper towel. He stared at it for a moment. Huh. No note or any other sign of who the admirer was.

It was too bad, really. The flower was certainly a novel break from the endless love letters he’d already found waiting in his shoe locker when he got to school. He’d have liked to thank whoever it was, but then again, if he showed any special preference, he’d be inviting speculation that there was actually someone’s attentions he was accepting. The Inter High was around the corner, and with the new year and the new team, the 3rd years’ conspicuous spaces to fill, he just didn’t have time to let those kind of rumors get out of hand. Maybe it was for the best there wasn’t a note.

Without another thought, he dropped the flower into the bag he was carrying full of all the other well-wishes and presents he’d received. Maybe one of his sisters would like it, or his mom could put it in the kitchen, though it was kind of scraggly. Kind of like someone’d ripped it out by the roots or something. Oh well. Practice was going to start, and Nakamura-senpai would kill him if he was late.

As he was pulling off his shirt, his phone chirped – not the buzz of anyone not in his address book, but the tone he’d set up for messages from any of his friends that he actually felt like reading.

_Don’t throw it out, idiot_ , the text read.

Kise smiled. Maybe he’d put the sunflower in his room instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Moff's](http://moffit.tumblr.com) prompt of "kikuro where kise has to literally toss kuroko over his shoulder like a sack of protesting potatoes"
> 
> (COME ON AND SLAM AND WELCOME TO JAPAN, IT'S TIME TO SPACE JAM)

The problem with Kurokocchi, Kise thought, was that he really, really didn’t know when to give up.

Most people, when confronted with eleven foot monsters from outer space would scream and flee in the other direction. A few brave souls might pause long enough to snap a picture, but still, the general idea was panicking, and lots of it. 

Unlike most people (sane people, Kise mentally appended), Kuroko was calmly staring up at the monster, apparently indifferent to its slavering mouth and—actually, Kise wasn’t sure if those eight round things were its eyes, they looked kind of gooey. Ew. Whatever they were, they were all fixed on Kuroko and his very earnest explanation of why the evil space aliens should put off their plans to take over the Earth for a day and settle their intergalactic war through a game of basketball.

Kurokocchi really was amazing sometimes.

Kurokocchi was also about to get squished like a bug.

Kise sighed. Then he grabbed Kuroko by the waist, tossed him over his shoulder, and ran for it. Kuroko, entirely ungrateful for how Kise had just saved his life, sulked at him the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [Kit's](http://akitshi.tumblr.com) prompt of "kise's reaction to akashi's handmade birthday gift of questionable quality (a prompt from a very anonymous person) "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi is probably not actually bad at anything crafty, please forgive the liberties taken in this ficlet! Kise still suffers anyway, so I hope that makes up for it.

Kise stared. He squinted, turned his head one way, then the other, and stared some more.

He still had no idea what the lumpy, knitted thing on the table was, but Akashi had come all the way from Kyoto to deliver it in meticulous wrapping just in time for Christmas and was now waiting expectantly for Kise’s response.

“Thanks, Akashicchi,” he finally said for lack of anything else. “This is really great!” Maybe if he put enough brightness into it, Akashi wouldn’t realize that he had no idea if the thing was a hat or a sweater or a basketball cozy. 

It was a vain hope from the start, he knew already. Akashi’s narrow-eyed stare said very plainly that he wasn’t fooling anyone, least of all his kind and caring boyfriend who might not be his boyfriend for very much longer if he didn’t get his act together. 

Kise tried very hard to hide his wince with an even brighter smile. He was pretty sure it didn’t work very well.

“It’s a scarf,” Akashi said tightly.

“A scarf, of course,” Kise said nervously. That look in Akashi’s eyes boded well for no one named Kise Ryouta.

“I’m glad you like it so much, Ryouta.” Was Akashi smiling? He was totally smiling, Kise was going to die. “You can wear it on our date tomorrow.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [takaomine](http://takaomine.tumblr.com)'s prompt of "kagami+kise+aomine, hogwarts (... shhh)"

“Why,” Kagami asked, “is there a Gryffindor in our common room?”

For the most part, everyone ignored him, as though this were an everyday occurrence. The students lounging around were too pre-occupied with third week assignments and the breach of social hierarchy it would entail to deign answering a Muggle-born transfer’s question even if he was a fifth year.

Kagami fought the urge to roll his eyes; in the green-tinged light filtering through the windows, he could see some of the sixth years actually ducking to pretend they hadn’t looked up when he’d walked in. Typical Slytherin charm at work.

The Gryffindor in question was currently stretched out on the stone floor, robes askew and revealing his messy uniform beneath. His untucked shirt was only half buttoned, and his tie spilled out from where it’d been carelessly stuffed in a pocket, crumpled beyond salvation. A magazine covered his face – a dirty magazine, Kagami noted sourly. And was he–? Ugh, he was napping. With his head pillowed on Kise Ryouta’s knee. Kise was absently stroking his hair with one hand, fingers carding through the short, disheveled locks.

Kagami could already feel the headache building behind his eyes. Kise’s general presence tended to have that effect on him, especially after their introduction: he’d seen Kise flying and proceeded to challenge him to a pick up match that had ended with them both sent straight into detention the first day of school. Worse, Kise’d apparently decided that his skills on a broom qualified Kagami for some kind of interest taken in his well-being – an interest that mostly involved Kise being unbearably nosy about everything he did.

At his approach, Kise looked up from whatever he was writing – signing? It definitely wasn’t his homework, Kagami was unfortunately familiar enough with him by this point to know that much – and twinkled, as though he wasn’t traitorously letting one of their supposedly greatest enemies snooze away on his lap.

“Kagamicchi, you’re back! How did tryouts go? Did they make you a Beater or a Chaser?”

Kagami paused suspiciously, the burning urge to talk about Quidditch warring with his need to address the gently snoring problem in the room. 

Quidditch won out.

“Chaser,” he muttered, and took a step closer to Kise despite himself. Even if Kise was consorting with the enemy, he was still one of the few Slytherins who’d give Kagami and his lack of aptitude for anything except staying on a broom the time of day. “Thanks, by the way,” he added a little awkwardly. “For getting them to let me try out late, I mean.”

“You’re welcome,” Kise said and beamed, and the whole room seemed to light up. _Everyone_ in the room was staring at him. The rumors about his Veela blood probably weren’t true, Kagami reminded himself. Probably. “I knew you’d make it, anyway, after I saw you. It’d be stupid not to let you on the team when you’re that good. After all, you might even manage to keep up with me.”

Kagami grunted a response, feeling irritable and off balance in the face of such a matter-of-fact assessment – and the accompanying thoughtless arrogance. Half the time he didn’t know how to handle Kise; the other half he mostly wanted to punch Kise and his obnoxious, self-assured smugness in the face.

Kise ignored his lack of enthusiasm without any apparent sign of bother. He was too busy jabbing at the sleeping boy’s shoulder. When that had no effect, he gave the boy a solid smack.

“Aominecchi, wake up,” he said, and glared attractively down at the boy in his lap. The magazine slipped aside to reveal a tanned face topped by dark hair and rough features softened in sleep. “Wake up, Kagamicchi’s back, you said you wanted to meet him.”

“Haaaah?” Aomine yawned into Kise’s face. Kagami, to his own surprise, found himself gritting his teeth. Then Kise wrinkled his nose and summarily shoved Aomine off his lap.

“Hey!” Aomine made a face, but at least he sat up and ran a hand through his hair, blinking drowsily at Kagami. Then his gaze focused and he turned to Kise with a sneer. 

“What, this is who all the fuss is about?” he said with lazy scorn.

“That’s right,” Kise said evenly, grin tilting into a vicious slash of a smile. The dim light glittered in his eyes, suddenly sharp and intent like they had been back on the pitch, back before Kise’d nearly knocked him out of the sky. “Kagamicchi’s just made the team, and this year, we’re going to kick your ass.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Margie](http://electromelody.tumblr.com)'s request of "kurokikasa, spoiling" and Kuroko goes to Kaijou AU.

“Sempaiiiiiii!” The piercing wail echoed through Kaijou’s empty gymnasium, bouncing off the walls to ring in Kasamatsu’s ears. He grimaced and ground his foot a little harder into Kise’s back.

“Shut up, brat,” he groaned. “You deserved that.”

Kise made a mournful face from where he was sprawled on the floor and nursing his ego back to life after being on the receiving end of one of Kasamatsu’s well-timed kicks. Already Kasamatsu could see his self-confidence resuscitating in a cloud of sparkles and camera flashes. 

He gave Kise another nudge for good measure and wiped at his mouth as he scowled. He could still feel the warm press of Kise’s lips. The sad face, he resolved, wasn’t going to work. Absolutely not.

Damnit, Kise was doing that thing where he bit his lower lip and got all wobbly and wide-eyed. Somehow, it didn’t matter that Kise was a foot taller as he picked himself up off the floor and stood. He still managed to radiate an aura of terribly injured despondence. God, were those actual tears wetting his stupidly long lashes? Was Kise seriously trying to wear him down with his idiotic crocodile tears act?

To his disgust, Kasamatsu could feel it working. He lifted his arm and wound up for another hit before the puppy dog eyes could take full effect.

Before he could connect, Kise doubled over with a yelp of pain as Kuroko jabbed him in the ribs. The suffocating pressure of the sad puppy face vanished as Kise had to spend a moment unattractively wheezing for breath. Kasamatsu was at once annoyed that he hadn’t remembered to check for Kuroko in the first place and relieved that someone else was around to share in the burden of Kise’s nonsense. 

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko said chidingly, as blank faced as ever as he shook out his wrist. “It’s very impolite to kiss someone without asking first.”

Thank god for Kuroko. At least one of their Teikou brats had some sense in his head.

“Besides, we agreed we’d do it together. It’s your birthday present, after all.”

Screw that. Kuroko was the evilest fucker of them all.


End file.
